darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Gears R. Copperbolt
Gears Copperbolt is a young Gnome that has seen much in his life. He was trapped in Gnomeregan at the time of the fall. He has fought countless battles against the Burning Legion and the Scourge. All he wishes is to protect his home and the remnants of his family: Chenti, his little sister and his adopted daughter Debs, an Orc child. He has no quarrel with the Horde and seems them as potential allies. When he isnt fighting or flying his plane, he is normally seen at his workbench or watching over Debs. Appearance Gears stands 3'7" which is considered quite tall amongst the Gnomes and he is built like all warriors with numerous scars on his body. Red hair and beard decorate his face and his eyes are a brilliant blue and are sparkling at times when he works on his inventions or plane. Even when he's angry, his face does not show the full force of his rage but look it his eyes and you'll see the warrior that will not rest until justice has been dealt. Background Gears Copperbolt is son of Roden Copperbolt and Sprocket Copperbolt. Roden was an Senior Engineer working for BBWG (Big Bangs and Whirling Gizmos) while his wife, Sprocket, was a pilot and soldier for the Gnomeregan Air Force. During the time of the Fall of Gnomeregan, Gears' parents tried to fight off the troggs but utimately failed. Gears was trapped in the area known as "The Clean Zone" deep within Gnomeregan; that was until a group of adventurers, lead by a paladin known as Norseman, fought their way into Gnomeregan and rescued the trapped Gnomes. Gears was taken in by Norseman and the two were inseperable friends; but when Norseman was called by the Alliance to fight in Outland, Gears was left behind. Gears' first wanted to join the Order of Light but was unable to as Gnomes were not part of the Order, at least not yet. Therefore, in honor of his mother, he joined the Air Force and became a warrior. He first joined the Brothers of Gnomeregan to join his fellow gnomes and gnomettes in setting forth to reclaim Gnomeregan and reinforcing their position in the Alliance. However, the BoG dissolved after many long years due to logistical reasons, but Gears managed to find a new home with the Dwarven District Guard. There he stands with his sister and cousin, Chenti Copperbolt and Captain Lackem Daggerdance ensuring the safety of the Dwarven District and beyond Family Roden Copperbolt - Father (Deceased) Sprocket Copperbolt - Mother (Deceased) Chenti Copperbolt - Sister (Alive and joined the DDG) Debs Copperbolt - Adopted daughter (Alive, currently doing Shaman training in Durotar) Xermes L. Daggerdance - Cousin (Missing) Lackem Daggerdance - Cousin (Alive, Captain of the DDG) Personality There are times when Gears can be quite mature for someone who is considered barely an adult by Gnomish standards. Yet there are times when he is carefree, immature and childish. Quotes I'm Gears Copperbolt, Who the smeg are you? Bad Guy: Prepare for impending DOOM!! Gears: Why do they always say that? Smegging hell, here we go again Oh.... SMEG! Trivia Gears is a top-ranked pilot for the Alliance Air Force He adopted an orc child as his daughter Follower of the Holy Light, was planning to become a paladin Hates demons and the Undead (He isnt sure on the Forsaken) Gears is a skilled engineer and has made numerous devices in aid of the DDG. See also The Dwarven District Guard Category:Characters